Neoragu - It's You
by KryChoi
Summary: A relationship new or old takes compromise, understanding and most of all communication. This is a story about Cho Kyuhyun and Nea (You, OC), centered around the beginnings of their relationship. He's a super idol loved by millions, your the classmate that got assigned with him to complete a project. Classmate, friends and lovers...what happens next?


_**Introduction**_

I can't believe that Kyuhyun and I have been going out for almost a year. Who would have thought that our first meeting in class, being assigned to a project would eventually lead to friendship and love. At first I couldn't stand him, I felt that I was burdened with most of the work, since he was gone half the time that our project was assigned to us, due to his work schedules, where he was in and out of the country for concerts and performances. Sometimes I wouldn't even hear from him for a week – but then an email would suddenly come with his draft research, followed by a text saying that he can meet at a certain time. Like I was supposed to drop everything just to meet him, when he wanted too…but since schoolwork was important to me, I conceded and met him when he was available.

Looking back, I really didn't think he had an interest me, I mean who would be, he's a superstar, was tall, handsome, rich and popular. And me, well I never thought of myself as pretty nor ugly, just plain me. I think we had more disagreements than actual work done on the project. But he did later say that was one of the qualities that attracted him to me, that I was never afraid to say what I wanted and get my point across. He also said that he liked the fact that I didn't ogle him about being an idol, that I treated him normally. At first I didn't know who he was, it was later on, when I found out from classmates that I knew about him and his group. But my treatment of him stayed the same. What especially attracted me to him was his personality; he was smart, quirky, awkward in more ways than one, a gentleman overall and very humble. I liked the way he would try to be thoughtful when he set up a time to meet and be there on time, have food and drinks ready – even though I was running late most of the time. Of course I never said any of that – as I was trying hard not to develop feelings for him. Because I knew the project would end in time and I would probably never see him again. This was just a fluke. But even after the project ended, he kept texting, calling and even showing up to my part time job. Finally I agreed to our first date, then our second and our third, which eventually led to six months later of him asking me to be his girlfriend.

And now it's almost been a year, and although it's hard for us to publicly date or be together, we make it work. But enough reminiscing, I was missing him too much already; he's been so busy with the SS4 tour, his musical and individual activities that I haven't seen him in weeks. Although he does try to call, facetime, skype or text me whenever he can, but sometimes it wasn't enough. But I understood well enough about his lifestyle and I kept myself busy with school and my part time job. I was interrupted in my daydream when my phone rang. I smiled as I looked at my caller id screen, it was Kyu.

"Hi stranger – how are you?" I greeted over the phone.

"Hi love, I'm good how are you?" He said with that sexy voice of his

"Good, missing you, but good…on my way to meet my study group?"

"Aah, did you just leave the apartment?" he asked

"Yeah, I just left – on the subway now. Why?" I asked curios

"I'm here – I was hoping to surprise you?" he said with a smirk.

"Really – oh I'm bummed, oh what to do? How long are you going to be there? Do you have schedules later on?" I asked, desperation in my voice.

"No you go on with your study group, and study well. I'll see you soon" He said laughing into the phone…

"Stop laughing you're not funny", I said, "why didn't you give me a heads up?"

"I wanted to surprise you, love and don't be mad, I promise we'll see each other soon enough" I miss you." He added

"I miss you too love…okay I'll hurry and come home soon, let me know if you have to leave." I said as well.

"Okay – you take care and love you" He said once more.

God, how can he make me melt with just his voice….and hearing him say he loves me – well I was on cloud 9? "I'll see you soon and love you too and I miss you!" I said hanging up.

I got to my study group, late as usual, who at that time was already busy with going through the materials; I joined in and tried not to think about Kyu – who I knew was waiting for me. I even thought about making pretend that I was sick – so that I could go home. But knowing Kyu, he would probably just get mad at me, he was more serious about me finishing with school, than I was. So I sat through and concentrated on our study guides that we had divided between us and went over it. It was two hours before we decided to take a break, my group wanted to keep going, but I told them I had another commitment that I needed to attend to. I said my leave and instead of taking the subway like I usually do, I decided to get a taxi, hoping it was faster than the subway. Besides I wanted to stop at the market to get some groceries and make him a home cooked meal.

I got home at 6 and noticed that the apartment was dark, I was disappointed, thinking that he had already left and probably didn't have time to let me know. I turned on the kitchen light and put the groceries down and headed to my room, when I noticed that my small lamp was on. I slowly peeked in and saw a sleeping Kyuhyun on the bed. My heart started to beat a mile a minute, happy and excited that he was still here. I was tempted to wake him up, but I knew he was tired, so after staring at him for a couple more minutes (resisting the urge to hug and cover him with kisses), I closed the door and went to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

I had soft music playing and was busy with cooking that I didn't notice that Kyuhyun had woken up. I was bent over the stove, tasting the sauce when a pair of arms suddenly hugged me from behind. As usual, the touch of Kyuhyun's hands sent a tingling sensation up and down my body; I smiled, put the spoon down and turned around to hug him by the neck. He hugged me back tightly and pushed my hair out of my face and I slowly felt his lips touch mines those soft lips that seem to fit perfectly into mines. I melted immediately into his arms as we passionately kissed like it was the first time. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally let go of one another.

"God, I missed you?" I said still hugging, afraid to let go as he might disappear again.

"And I missed you too….are you not taking care of yourself?" He said as he looked at me up and down.

"And you…look you're still tired. Have you been staying up and partying and gaming while you're away?" I asked, half mocking him.

"Ani, just tired, from the constant travel, and it was my distraction to not think and miss you. Wait, is that my favorite pasta dish?" He asked peeking in and reaching for the sauce, while his arms was still wrapped around my waist.

I slapped his hands away and said "Yes, and if you want to eat, you better go wash up and get ready, dinner will be ready in 15." I said pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Fine – I'll get ready, but come here for a second, he said pulling me by the waist again and giving me another long kiss. It feels so good to be here with you again." He whispered in my ear.

"Same here Mr. Cho….I'm glad that you're here." I said giving him a peck on the cheek, as he walked away. "Wait!" I said…"open this before you go" handing him the wine bottle.

"Is that all?" he asked as he grabbed me again for a kiss. I didn't hesitate and hugged him back and whispered yes in his ear and added "at this rate, we'll never get to dinner." I said laughing as I tried to pull away.

"Neh, let's just order out." He said as he pulled me in again and snuggled closer to me.

This time, I pulled away, before he can kiss me and said "Mr. Cho, go get ready for dinner." And pointed to the bathroom.

"yes mam'" he finally agreed and walked away.

I didn't go back to cooking until I heard the shower running, to tell you the truth, my knees was trembling and I was leaning on the wall for support. My heart was also beating way too fast, it took a minute before I could calm myself down. By the time, Kyuhyun came out of the bathroom, the table was set, and he looked so comfortable in his pajamas, white shirt and socks.

"Mr. Cho, I'm guessing you're staying the night?" I asked as I looked at him up and down.

"I'm all yours love…why you want me to go home?" He said pouting and walking back to the room.

"No, I'm kidding – I was just playing" I said running after him, giggling and giving him a backhug . He laughed and took my hands as we slowly walked back to the table.

We sat down, ate our dinner and caught up. He told me everything about the tour, all the antics and trouble he and his members went through. I sat there across from him, listening, laughing and staring at him, trying not to think of saying goodbye, as I know our time is precious, since he has to go back to work soon. He asked me about school, work and family. I told him that this semester was killing me, I had to actually scale down my hours at the café to put in more study time. I was missing my family, he knew that and asked if I was planning to go back home soon. I told him that I wanted to go home during my next school break, which was only a couple of weeks away and that I wish he could come with me to meet my Grandma.

"I know love, I wish I could meet your Grandma in person too. But you know my work schedule; it's hard for me to know when my break is. Also we're planning an SJM and KRY comeback at the end of the year." He said looking directly at my eyes and adding, "But you know I would never stop you from going home right" He said kissing me on the forehead.

"I know, I'll let you know, I'm also trying to see if my Grandma can come instead. She did say she wanted to visit." "Speaking of family, does your mom know you're back?" I said taking a sip of my wine.

"Yes I told her that I wanted to see you first and she invited us for dinner tomorrow night at the house. I also have a meeting with the company the day after tomorrow, hopefully I'll know our schedules for the next couple of months and we can plan accordingly? Is that okay?

"Good, because I'm going to see her tomorrow for work, I don't want to lie to her and Kyu, you know I'll support you and your dream 100%, so I'm flexible and don't worry I'll be here by your side always." I said

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I love you so much, you're understanding and always push me up to do better and reach for the top. Oh and about work, I asked the boss if you can have the day-off and she said yes? He said with his puppy dog eyes and added "tomorrow is my only day off before I start work again and I want to spend as much time with you. "

"Kyu, are you sure the boss said yes?" he nodded "hey I've got the ins with the boss, so don't worry. I'll vouch for you. Knowing well that the boss was his mom.

"Let me check with her firsthand" I said grabbing my phone and sending her a text to confirm what Kyu said. In less than a minute, his mom replied, that yes it was okay for me to take the day off and to have fun..

"See I told you…" Kyu said, while texting his mom with thanks at the same time.

"Okay fine, enough w/the mushy stuff, are you done eating?" I said standing up and picking up the dishes. Kyuhyun grabbed my wrist and said, "no I got it…"

"Are you sure?" I said looking at him and he nodded. "Okay, I'll go change and get cleaned up. "Thanks love…" I said giving him a quick kiss on his lips and ran away before he changes his mind about cleaning up. Lord knows he hardly volunteers to do housework.

I was relax for once in the past couple of weeks, my heart and mind was filled with joy, because Kyu was here and were actually going to spend some quality time together. That was one of the great thing about our relationship, we cherished the times we had with each other, because they were short and irregular. No matter, we always found the time to make it memorable and spend it enjoyably. I was humming to myself and I didn't notice that Kyuhyun had come in. He pushed the sliding door of the shower and asked, "Can I join you?" and before I can answer, slipped his hands around my waist and kissed me deeply, more deeply than he had before, paused looked at me, and swept the hair from my face and said.

"I'm sorry love, I missed you too much, I can't wait to be with you." He said kissing me once again as his hands trailed down the back of my spine. He kissed me from my head to my toes. I was speechless and was getting carried away – with the tingling sensation in my body and the warmth of his kisses and tender caresses. I didn't care, I let go and gave in and was kissing him back as passionately as he was kissing me. Needless to say, we somehow ended up in bed and found myself wrapped around his gentle arms.


End file.
